


It Rises

by RedScarfUK (RaceProUK)



Series: RedScarf's Avalice Parody Songbook [2]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceProUK/pseuds/RedScarfUK
Summary: After Team Avalice, I thought "I could do another one!" So I did!





	It Rises

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of _This Machine_ from _Sonic Heroes_.
> 
> Originally published to FanFiction.net July 14th 2017.

An engineered promise from the past,  
Purge the unclean,  
Restore our purity.  
It’s why I was stored here, safe inside this pod,  
Awaiting the right time, to make my return.  
To restore purity,  
Deliverance is me!

Your heroes are all liars,  
Trapped in fakery!  
A hundred years I’ve waited,  
As the Magister’s watching.

You’ll all die in fire,  
Begging for mercy!  
The lies are almost over:  
Bakunawa rises!

Corazon, she awakens me,  
From my slumber,  
With promise of victory.  
Enemies disappear, as she goes  
You dare to look away, she deals fatal blows,  
With cunning strategy,  
Her army fights for me!

Your heroes are all liars,  
Trapped in fakery!  
A hundred years I’ve waited,  
As the Magister’s watching.

You’ll all die in fire,  
Begging for mercy!  
The lies are almost over:  
Bakunawa rises!

Final Ember  
Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Final Ember

Final Ember  
Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Final Ember

Little greasemonkey,  
You didn’t know, now I’m gonna show you,  
The promise that is me.  
Your work will help me win, stem the flow,  
Of dragon impurity, it will be no more.  
Our enemies will flee,  
His robots fight for me!

Your heroes are all liars,  
Trapped in fakery!  
A hundred years I’ve waited,  
As the Magister’s watching.

You’ll all die in fire,  
Begging for mercy!  
The lies are almost over:  
Bakunawa rises!


End file.
